


With you, I can finally breathe

by Saasan



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Intersex Omegas, Light Angst, M/M, Muzzles, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith, Past Abuse, Tenderness, alpha shiro, alphas are the "bad" guys, but not kinky, converted fic thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Alphas have long been concerned a hazard to society, and so as a preventative measure they are required to be muzzled in public.  Keith thinks that's bullshit.  Interning at an alpha rehab center, he meets someone who helps confirm what he's known all along: alphas are just people, and they deserve to be loved.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679095
Comments: 26
Kudos: 315





	With you, I can finally breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A bit disjointed, maybe, because this is a converted Twitter thread fic. Mention of past sexual and emotional abuse as well as suicide (not by characters--just the subject).

It was a good thing Keith worked in a different division from Shiro, because he fell for the shy alpha the first time they met. Keith had been on his own, having lunch in the courtyard, and Shiro had cautiously approached and asked if he could join him.

"I'm supposed to try eating with others now," he explained. "Step five."

That meant having his muzzle off while around people from outside his therapy group, hence the hesitation.

"Have at," Keith said, munching on his sandwich. He preferred solitude but was very used to this. It came with the job--one which he immensely enjoyed--and he was always touched when alphas trusted him with the request.

The alpha sat down and clumsily removed his muzzle. Keith tried not to choke. That was easily the most handsome face he'd ever seen--scar and all.

"Oh," the alpha said, rubbing self consciously at the scar slashed across his nose. "Yeah. Had a bad muzzle."

Bad muzzle? Like shit. No one got a scar like that from an ill-fitting muzzle, not unless the alpha was forced to keep wearing it. Keith's jaw clenched. This wasn't the first time he'd seen a scar of that kind, but this was definitely the worst.

"They in jail?" Keith asked, grabbing his drink and taking several long gulps to hide his frown.

The alpha looked startled. "Who?"

"Whoever made you wear that," Keith said. 

He should stop talking. He'd been trained better than this. Light topics only outside of sessions.

The alpha blinked rapidly, eyes suddenly too shiny, and looked down at his meal. 

"No," he said finally.

"You let me know if you want to change that," Keith said.

He  _ really  _ should stop talking. They discouraged all kinds of aggression and confrontation here. He’d have gotten a harsh reprimand if he’d been witnessed by other staff just now, and he’d deserve it. Displaying anger over this alpha’s past abuse wouldn’t help the poor man heal, but god  _ damn  _ it was hard not punching a wall sometimes--especially outside the clinic, when he heard people laugh about “alpha abuse”, as if such a thing couldn’t exist.

Keith quickly reined in his frustration and made an effort to apologize. The alpha laughed awkwardly, clearly eager to drop the matter, and began on his own meal--cafeteria food. It wasn't bad fare, but homemade stuff was better. Keith said as much as he offered half his sandwich.

The alpha blinked rapidly again and then accepted the food with a shy smile. "Thanks," he said.

It was primal, and stupid, and just dumb biology--definitely  _ just  _ dumb biology--but that was the moment Keith was caught. He'd just offered a sad alpha homecooked food and the alpha had accepted it and looked so  _ happy  _ when he ate it, and fuck.

Keith was fucked.

They didn't talk again until the end of the meal (which was just as well, but Keith had broken about ten rules already). Keith stood up and gathered his trash.

"I'm Keith, by the way," he offered, concentrating on the trash and maybe blushing a little. "I eat here every day."

"Oh? Oh!" The alpha hurriedly brushed the crumbs from his hand and held it out. "I'm Shiro."

Keith took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Shiro."

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro did his level best not to expect anything from Keith, so he still bought his cafeteria lunch every day. He did, however, also check the courtyard for Keith every day, and that meant his lunch got supplemented. Keith always had food for him. 

Always.

And it wasn't just "Hey, here's some extra food I happen to have--"; it was double portions with his name on it. Literally. Keith had separate Tupperware for him, marked with Sharpie and everything.

Shiro reminded himself sternly that  _ everyone  _ at the recovery center was nice. They all went out of their way to be kind, supportive, and ready to drop everything if one of the alphas needed them to.

(But only Keith wrote his  _ name  _ on things.)

And Keith was the only one who he felt safe voicing his anger to. 

"I was bigger than them--all of them. I didn't have to let them," he stopped short, realizing his hand had clenched. He purposely smoothed out the fist.

"Did you have another job?"

"No," Shiro said reluctantly, "but I could have looked."

Keith gave him a level stare which said "I know you looked". 

Shiro's shoulders sunk in. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I looked."

"And if you hit your clients, then what?"

"I'd go to jail."

"Sounds like you were taking care of yourself, then, just in a different way," Keith said softly. 

Shiro didn't tell his therapist that his lunchtime was his most productive hour. He had a feeling Keith wouldn't be allowed to eat with him anymore.

He was the only one who let him be angry.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


"I  _ told  _ them they needed to change the curriculum," Keith said, shaking his head. Shiro had just confided in him how grateful he was that Keith never got anxious about his anger. "Anger's not a bad thing. They haven't told you that yet, have they?"

The alpha looked at him with round eyes, stunned. 

"Think about this way--if someone kicked a puppy, any decent human being who saw would be pissed, right?"

Shiro nodded, jaw clenched.

"And that includes alphas, doesn't it?" 

Shiro nodded, this time less sure.

"Anger makes us  _ do _ stuff about injustice. It's not a bad thing, by itself. It's a tool. The problem is, alphas can get caught in it, and an alpha who isn't able to control their anger usually gets violent. So, the anger itself isn't bad. It's natural."

Shiro nodded again, looking more at ease.

"I know just talking about anger can make alphas uncomfortable, so I don't blame them for not starting those classes earlier, but I still think they should  _ tell  _ you guys to just set those feelings aside. You'll work on them later."

Shiro relaxed infinitely more. 

"Worried it would never go away, huh?" Keith said sympathetically.

"Yeah. I don't feel as worried that I'll act on it, but yeah. A lot of it is still...there."

"Don't worry," Keith said gently. He reached out and squeezed Shiro's arm.

"Therapy isn't meant to be another kind of muzzle. It's to  _ help  _ you. You're going to be okay. There's a lot more coming."

Shiro smiled a grateful, wondering smile, and Keith was just a little bit more fucked than he had been the day before.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“It’s so great that you’ve made a friend, Shiro,” Dr. Alforson said, eyes soft and genuine. 

Shiro had told her his thoughts on his anger, and she had been impressed with his logic and progress and asked what had helped him come to that conclusion. Reluctantly, he admitted to the existence of Keith. He was relieved and surprised that the situation met her approval. 

“I know Keith fairly well, actually,” she continued. “He’s good friends with my husband. You couldn’t have made a better choice.”

Shiro blushed, oddly proud, and they continued with their session. 

Afterward, Shiro laughed at himself, because  _ of course _ it was fine for him to have a friend! What could possibly made him worried about anyone knowing about----

Oh.

Keith felt like more than a friend, or at least he did to Shiro, and that probably wasn't okay.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Ordinarily, Shiro would have gone straight to the cafeteria after his private session with Dr. Alforson, but instead he went to his room and hid until well after the lunch hour had come and gone.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“Missed you yesterday,” Keith said, trying to hide the extent of his concern when Shiro showed up at their usual meal time. The alpha looked nervous--perhaps even more nervous than he had the day they met.

“Yeah,” Shiro said evasively. “Sorry. Bad session.”

Keith made a sympathetic noise. Sessions could be rough. 

“Doing better today?” Keith asked. “I thought it might be something like that, so I made macaroni.”

The alpha started to reach out but faltered.

“What?” Keith joked, his laugh tight. “Worried about your figure? I know I made it extra cheesy, but that’s your favorite. You deserve to have some nice things, Shiro, especially after a rough session. Treat yourself. You deserve it.” 

Shiro smiled timidly and finally accepted the offering. “Thanks, Keith,” he said shyly. “I am doing better now.”

Keith hummed happily and watched with satisfaction as the alpha ate. He knew it wasn't his place, but he wished he could ask what made the session bad. Shiro had opened some to him before, and he treasured the trust Shiro placed in him. Even without knowing the full extent of his past, Keith knew it was a sad one. Like so many injured alphas, he’d had few job opportunities and had turned to selling the part of himself that people still wanted: his knot. Sex work by itself was fine, of course, but an injured alpha was a special draw that usually ended with the alpha getting taken advantage of. They attracted clients that took sadistic pride in conquering a “broken” alpha--one that truly couldn’t put up a fight but still provided the knot they craved. The abuse resulted in physical and emotional pain that often spiraled until alphas either snapped or killed themselves. It was a story Keith had heard far too often. He pushed away the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of what part of his past Shiro might have faced yesterday.

Keith cleared his throat.

“I really did miss you yesterday. I don't know if I ever made it clear, but I like our lunches. I know the staff is supposed to sit with any client that wants company but… I like you. Er, I mean, um, I like lunch with you. Well, I like you, too…” Keith mumbled. “You’re a really great person. I look forward to lunch. With you.” 

Fuck.

Shiro smiled a little broader, and the tension in his shoulders eased. “Yeah…?” he said.

“Yeah,” Keith said, aching with the need to just hold Shiro’s hand and give him reassurance that he was wanted. He wasn't tainted or dangerous. He was a good person. He was Keith’s friend. “I honestly like you, Shiro. I missed you.”

Shiro’s smile reached his eyes when he replied. “I missed you, too.”

  
  


~*~*~

(Keith had missed him. Keith had made him macaroni. Maybe more than friends wasn't something he could have, but he would cherish everything he could. He deserved this much, right? Keith said so, and Keith didn’t lie.)

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Alphas are an evolutionary relic dating back to the time of Neanderthals. No longer needed in modern society, it is estimated they will be bred out of existence within as little as 200 years.

Keith read it in his 3rd grade biology textbook, and he was subsequently sent to the principal’s office for “creating a disturbance”. It was while waiting in the hall that he decided to become a lawyer. It was one thing if the kids on the playground said stupid stuff, but now they were putting it in  _ books _ ? There was only one way to get things done when you had to involve adults, and that was through the law.

(He watched TV. He knew.)

One door down, the teacher’s lounge was open and occupied by two gossiping women, saying that Keith was the victim of poor parenting and that his alpha mother was to blame. Keith shot out of his chair and into the lounge, demanding apologies and telling them that his mother was the best, she made really good cookies, and she’d taught him to stick up for himself and others because she couldn’t do it, she was an alpha, and they’d send her to jail if they thought she was too strict or loud with other kids, and wasn't that just  _ stupid _ ?

His suspension ended up being a full week, and by the time he got back, he’d picked out which law school he was going to attend.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


In order to get specialized in alpha law, Keith had to spend time proving he “understood alpha dynamics and culture” which was frankly bullshit. His mother was an alpha: did he seriously need to waste time proving what he already knew? But, Keith grudgingly admitted that interning with a social work clinic that exclusively worked with alpha rehabilitation was a good experience. It opened his eyes to the damage of prejudice in a way that witnessing the everyday rudeness to his mother couldn’t possibly compare to. As bad as the indifferently dismissive society was to his mother, it had nothing on the shit the alphas at the center had been subjected to. 

The world was routinely worse than he thought.

Keith studied for his entrance exams every night. He still believed the concept of “alpha dynamics” was bullshit (hello, they were people just like everyone else, and he  _ knew  _ the whole thing was just a way to ask “are you really sure you want to have compassion on *these* kinds of people?”), but he had a fresh desire in him to fight the cruelties alphas faced and now he had even more first hand evidence to back it up. The delay in his career was worth it.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith was the next one to miss a lunch session. He came back the following day flustered and looking a little embarrassed.

“My cat got into my cupboards somehow and ate something she shouldn’t have. I had to take her to the vet,” he explained rapidly as he sat down. “She’s a nuisance but I love her.”

“Oh?” Shiro said, perking up. He loved cats.

“Yeah, she’s the worst. I have a picture on my phone--wanna see?”

Shiro did want to see, and Keith had a lot more than one picture. His cat was a massive mound of black fluff and was, appropriately, named “Black”.

“She’s such a chonky girl,” Keith said fondly. “I worry that she’ll get too fat but the vet said she’s very healthy. She makes my life hell sometimes, but she’s seriously so sweet.”

“That’s a cat alright,” Shiro chuckled. “Absolutely awful and absolutely the best.”

“You ever own a cat?” Keith asked, curious.

“Several when I was a kid,” Shiro said, and that was how they accidentally spent longer than their lunch hour talking about childhood pets and hobbies.

Shiro didn’t have phone privileges yet--calls yes, personal phone no--but he did leave with Keith’s email address, “just in case” either of them missed again so the other didn’t have to worry for a full day. 

They started messaging each other that very night.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It was inevitable that Keith would have a heat. He’d never really thought much about them before--kinda fun, kinda inconvenient--but this time it  _ impacted  _ him. He hated being away from Shiro in a way that was far too painful and urgent to pretend this was simply friends-and-a-crush. He cried pathetically and wrote emails that might have revealed too much and ached for one (1) specific alpha and overall had very little sex and absolutely no fun.

Next time, maybe, if Shiro had a cellphone again…. No. Getting ahead of himself.

It really didn’t help that Shiro had just started the touch portion of his therapy, which meant he was getting lots of platonic hugs and cuddles from the center’s betas and omegas.

Keith ate an entire gallon of ice cream in one sitting and sulked.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“So, someone missed me,” Shiro teased when Keith sat down for lunch.

Keith blushed hard and mumbled something as he opened his lunchbox and began distributing their food.

“What? It was cute,” Shiro said. “Made me want to bring you blankets or something. Tuck you in.”

Keith blushed harder and almost dropped his fork.

“Sorry, is that kind of thing not okay to say?” Shiro said. “I-I don’t really know what’s off limits for omega...stuff.”

“It’s fine,” Keith croaked, reaching for his drink. He gulped down several rapid mouthfuls and coughed. “Fine. Just.” More coughing. “Just embarrassing. I was really needy.”

“Well, maybe it’s because I’m an alpha, but I thought it was cute,” Shiro said gently. “Felt like you were trusting me.”

“I do trust you,” Keith said immediately. “I’m just not...used to trusting people with that part of myself, I guess.” Keith bit his lip, and after a moment, he reached out and touched Shiro’s hand. “I trust you, Shiro. And I really did miss you.”

Shiro swallowed hard, afraid to break the moment. There was something more here, wasn't there…? The food, the conversations, the emails, the way Keith blushed sometimes when he looked at him… 

Shiro turned his hand over, and Keith slowly drew lines on his palm, and then down to his wrist. He didn’t rub there, just set his fingers to rest on the gland. It felt safe. 

“I really missed you, too,” Shiro said wistfully. “I...I really like you, Keith. You’re important to me.”

“You’re important to me, too,” Keith said. He held Shiro’s eyes in his own and for a moment, they were completely connected. It was odd--they said nothing more, but something shifted, like everything had clicked into place.

Neither of them confessed or confirmed that there was anything more between them, but Shiro knew without a doubt that Keith’s gift of vulnerability was not something he would have given to a mere friend and that Keith did not regret it. 

This was the start of something if Shiro was brave enough to let it be.

“Keith?” he said shakily. “I don’t know what I’m going to do once I’m out of here. I don’t… I don’t have any skills I can use to get a job.”

Keith’s hand curled into his. “There are outplacement programs here you can look into. They can at least help you start thinking of something. It’s okay. You don’t need to know that now.”

“Yes, but I--if I want to--”

“Focus on getting better, Shiro,” Keith said, holding his hand. “That’s step one. As for the other stuff… Well, I’m not going to be an intern here forever, and I have two bedrooms in my apartment.”

Shiro’s heart was pounding so hard that Keith  _ had  _ to have been able to hear it.

“Just get better, Shiro,” Keith said softly, pulling his hand away with a lingering caress. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay,” Shiro whispered hoarsely. “Okay.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro spent a lot of time doubting. After all, Keith could never be serious about someone like him. Keith was too kind, too generous, too beautiful. This wasn't real--it was just something that Keith felt because his heart was protective and Shiro was weak. 

These thoughts filled his mind for long hours, but they always vanished at lunchtime. Keith’s smile cleared them instantly.

Shiro longed for a way to give Keith something back, but he had no money or skills to speak of. The best he could do was enroll in art classes so he could  _ make  _ Keith something, so he did. He was almost ashamed whenever he handed over his first offering, but Keith snatched it out of his hands like it was a winning lottery ticket. After that, Keith went home at least once a week with something tucked under his arm. 

Shiro’s teachers all praised him and a few even suggested he pursue art further. When he shyly mentioned it to Keith, he prefaced everything with “I know it isn’t practical” and “It’s just a hobby” and Keith waited until he had finished before lecturing him on the importance of art and culture and how the culmination of society was always the expression of its “voice and people through the arts” and generally praised Shiro’s passion as if it were the noblest possible pursuit until Shiro had to blushingly beg him to stop. 

“It’s just something I’m thinking about,” Shiro said.

“Well, it’s a good thought, so there,” Keith said, settling back and grinning. “You’re going to have to get used to being encouraged, Shirogane. I’ve got your back.”

Shiro was definitely in love.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Dr. Alforson noticed. “So,” she teased him gently one day, “are you planning on seeing Keith later?”

“W-we always have lunch together,” Shiro blushed.

“Mhmm,” she smiled. 

“We’re not doing anything wrong, I swear,” Shiro insisted, worry mounting. He would never forgive himself if Keith got in trouble for inappropriate conduct.

“I know,” Dr. Alforson said gently. “I know Keith wouldn't jeopardize your recovery. I’m happy for both of you. Remind me once his internship ends--I’ll get him set up with visitor passes so you two can see each other.”

Shiro didn’t leave the session with dry eyes, but his tears were definitely happy.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The first time they hugged, it was bittersweet. Keith had completed his internship and Dr. Alforson had smuggled Shiro into the goodbye party, and there in front of god and the universe Keith welcomed him into his arms with a happy grin.

Shiro gapsed, shocked at the public affection when he wasn't even wearing a muzzle, and Keith held him long enough that he knew he had permission to hug back. It was wonderful and perfect and terrifying and the first time Shiro had gotten to smell more than a faint whiff of him. His nose injury had greatly hampered his ability to smell, and although he’d picked up some delightful, calm hints off the omega before, he’d never gotten to  _ scent  _ him. Keith smelled so good and kind and safe that Shiro nearly cried. He was allowed to touch this man. Somehow, he was allowed to touch him.

It made it all the harder to let him go and wave goodbye at the end of the evening, but the email he got that night--detailing how much Keith enjoyed scenting  _ him _ \--helped make up for it.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“Are you ready to go?” Keith asked, swinging a duffle bag over his shoulder before Shiro could protest.

It was something of a miracle that Shiro had actually agreed to move in. Keith refused letting him pay rent--the government gave alphas that went successfully completed rehab a stipend to help them get settled but it was not enough to cover all expenses--and he had only begrudgingly agreed to let Shiro help with utilities and groceries. It didn’t matter how often he explained that the apartment complex was owned by a family friend and he was practically renting for free: Shiro wanted to  _ help _ . Keith didn’t know how to explain that he would sleep better at night knowing where Shiro was (and that he’d been fed) without sounding pathetic. 

In the end, Keith had just taken Shiro’s hand, quietly said “Please” and somehow had gotten his way.

“Almost ready,” Shiro replied, fumbling with his muzzle. He’d been on the center complex for over a year and hadn’t worn the muzzle in nearly six months. It was difficult to put on with only one hand, and he’d forgotten the trick of it. 

“Want help?” Keith asked, watching curiously. “That buckle looks complicated.”

“It’s magnetic, actually. Looks fancier than it is,” Shiro said, finally clipping the thing in place. 

To the alpha’s obvious shock, Keith stood on his tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on the muzzle. 

“You look handsome,” the omega said with a happily little blush. “Can’t wait to show you off.”

Shiro blushed under his muzzle and grabbed his other bag and they set off.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Since Shiro had so few possessions, they opted to take the bus instead of borrowing a car. Shiro couldn’t help being nervous about being back in public. He got stares, just like always, and a few people purposely avoided him. 

It didn’t hurt. 

(How could it? He had Keith beside him, pressing close enough to be a solid line of strength.)

“That beta won’t stop checking you out,” Keith muttered, narrowing his eyes at the offending man. 

It was the easiest thing in the world to put his arm around Keith and pull him even closer. Keith beamed up at him in delight and the beta looked away. Shiro’s nerves eased under the light of that bright smile. 

“We’re almost home,” Keith murmured.

Home. 

Home with Keith.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“So, I realize now that I didn’t  _ exactly  _ lie about the two bedroom thing, but maybe I should have mentioned I don’t have two beds?” Keith said awkwardly as he opened the front door. “The office--um, second bedroom--has a pullout couch and I have no idea if it sucks, but if it does, I can take it. If you, um, don’t want to sleep with me, I mean.”

Keith turned around and watched Shiro step forward timidly, looking like he wanted to take up as little space as possible. That wouldn’t do. 

Keith shut the door and then, telegraphing his movements, reached around Shiro’s neck and undid his muzzle. Shiro took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered shut. He relaxed as he breathed out and then opened his eyes, smiling down with a happy grin.

“Welcome home, Shiro,” Keith said, grinning back.

Shiro’s hand found his waist and gripped it, strong and firm without being demanding. “It’s good to be home,” he said. 

Keith contemplated kissing him for real then, but decided to let Shiro lead on that. It had already been an emotional day.

(He really,  _ really  _ wanted to, though.)

The evening was quiet, mostly spent letting Shiro adjust to the smells and spaces on his own terms. To Keith’s unutterable delight, Shiro elected to unpack his clothes in Keith’s room--now their room--and that boded well for sleeping together.

(Just sleeping, of course.)

Sadly, once it actually became time for them to turn in, Shiro turned jittery and nervous.

“What’s up?” Keith asked. “Need me to wash something or make up the other bed?”

Shiro shook his head. “No, it’s just… I don’t sleep with my muzzle on.”

Keith blinked. “Good. That would be hella uncomfortable.”

Shiro fidgeted, and Keith couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“Shiro, guess how many alphas have bitten someone in their sleep. I actually know this one because I studied a case on it.”

Shiro shook his head again, this time a little sheepish.

“Exactly never. Not even when they slept next to an omega in heat. So, I know you’re special and you’re totally gonna break records and stuff, but I don’t think you’re going to break  _ that  _ one,” Keith said, stepping forward and grabbing Shiro’s hand. He tugged it gently. “Come to bed?”

They gave each other space to change in private (Keith would absolutely have loved to see any new inch of skin he could, but he respected Shiro’s need for a slow pace). Keith opted for boxers and a loose shirt and he was delighted that Shiro wore sleep pants and a tank top (bless that bicep). He totally didn’t stare, though. He had class.

There was some friendly debate about who would sleep on which side of the bed during which they found out neither of them had shared a bed before, and Keith tried not to be too happy about that.

“I mean, sometimes clients and I slept together overnight, but that doesn’t really count,” Shiro said. Keith agreed. “I’m surprised you haven’t dated before, though,” Shiro continued.

Keith shrugged. “A few dates, but nothing steady. I think I might have been a bit of an asshole, actually. I definitely kicked some guys out before who wanted to stay.”

“Well, I’m glad you want me to stay,” Shiro said with a smile. 

Keith reached out and entwined their hands together. “I’m glad you agreed. Can’t wait till this place smells like both of us,” he said with a happy sigh.

Shiro blushed furiously and stammered a few things that were probably agreements.

Keith grinned wide and gave Shiro’s knuckles a kiss. “Goodnight, Shiro. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Keith,” Shiro mumbled, still tongue-tied. 

They didn’t let go until morning.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith watched with immense satisfaction as, over the next few days, Shiro grew in confidence. It was clear he was beginning to think of the apartment as “his” territory, too, and it was sexy as fuck. His mere presence was more assertive, and Keith just  _ knew  _ that they would kiss soon. Plus, Shiro was scenting him more. If Keith had left the house, Shiro would give him a long, firm hug and nuzzle his nose into his hair. Keith might have made up a few chores just for the excuse of coming back to Hello Hugs.

He thought the Kiss would happen at one of these times or, perhaps, during an evening cuddle on the couch, but it happened in the morning. Keith woke up to see Shiro smiling at him, just watching him sleep.

“Good morning,” Keith said through a yawn. “What time is it?”

“You’ve got about ten minutes before your alarm,” Shiro said, reaching out to play with Keith’s bangs.

“Oh yeah? Ten whole minutes, huh… Wonder what we could do with ten minutes,” Keith teased, fully expecting Shiro to roll his eyes. Instead, Shiro cupped the back of his neck and tilted his head.

Keith gasped into the kiss.

“Oh,” he said, eyes wide, when Shiro pulled back.

Shiro just grinned at him. 

“H-hey! Don’t stop at one,” Keith pouted, attempting to regain control of his buzzing mind, and Shiro laughed and dove in for more.

When the alarm went off ten minutes later, they were both flushed and breathless and grinning, and Keith had never hated his alarm clock more.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro fucking loved kissing Keith. The omega  _ melted  _ with even the slightest attention, and it was so addictive to make him whine and press closer. Keith was usually all fire and fangs when it came to life, but he was an absolute kitten when it was just the two of them. It was adorable, and Shiro couldn’t help fantasizing about what it would be like to go further. 

He knew, theoretically, that Keith wanted to go further, too, but the reality of it didn’t hit home until the third week together when Keith came out of the bathroom one morning, shame-faced, and mumbling an apology about the smell.

Shiro laughed it off because everyone has times when their bowels aren’t pleased with them, and that was just part of life, but then he entered the bathroom and oh. Oh.

Keith had been masturbating.

The smell of slick and omega was in the air, and even though it had mostly been erased by Keith’s shower, there was no disguising what he had been up to.  _ Fuck  _ it was incredible. Shiro stripped in record time, got into the shower, and closed the door, eager to soak up as much scent as he could before it inevitably faded. Was that creepy? Maybe, but they were together, so not  _ too  _ creepy, right? Either way, he had a hand around himself in seconds.

When Shiro left the bathroom, Keith went back in to brush his teeth, stopped short, and gave Shiro a glance before reaching for his toothbrush with a blush.

“You, um, smelled good,” Shiro said lamely. 

Keith met his eyes in the mirror for a second and his blush deepened. 

They should probably talk about this.

Shiro cleared his throat and Keith set his brush back down, unused. 

“I’m committed to going as slow as you want to, Shiro,” Keith said, turning around. “I mean it. I can take care of my own needs. I don’t  _ want  _ to do anything you’re not ready for, but…” He stepped forward and took Shiro’s hand, looking up at him with impossible eyes. “Whenever you are ready, I am, too. It’s okay to take your time, just know that I do want you.” He squeezed Shiro’s hand and let go, and that was unacceptable. Shiro grabbed his waist and tugged him back close.

“I want you,” he said, voice clear. “I’m nervous, but I want you.” He’d just jacked off, but already his cock was stirring, interested by the sudden proximity of the omega flush against him.

“Oh yeah?” Keith asked, hands coming to rest at Shiro’s sides. “Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but I left a dildo in the shower. You could fuck me with that, if you wanted to…” He was still blushing, but now there was a coy confidence in his manner. Shiro loved it. 

“I did notice,” he said. He hoisted Keith up and deposited him on the bathroom counter. “Stay here.”

Keith laughed with delight and had shucked off his sweats by the time Shiro grabbed the toy out of the shower. Shiro was greeted to the beautiful sight of his mate omega boyfriend spreading his legs and baring himself for Shiro’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Shiro said reverently, sinking to his knees and nudging Keith’s thigh with his nose. “Baby, you smell amazing.” He leaned forward, pressed his nose into Keith’s dark curls, and inhaled deeply, shuddering at the scent. Fuck, he was right up against Keith’s thigh glands without a muzzle. He glanced up but the omega was completely at ease, smiling down at him blissfully. 

“You okay down there?” he asked, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“I’m okay if you are,” Shiro said. 

Keith put his legs over Shiro’s shoulders and leaned back against the bathroom mirror, letting himself be further exposed to the alpha.

“I’m great,” he said breathily. “You go ahead and do whatever you want down there.”

Shiro pressed a chaste kiss to his thigh gland and then began the work of licking his cock to hardness. It didn’t take long.

“ _ God _ ,” Keith groaned, rocking his hips. “Shit, you look so good like that.” 

Shiro desperately wished he had two hands. There was so much he wanted to touch, so much of Keith that deserved caressing. He played with Keith’s cock as he moved lower, licking his way down to Keith’s soft lips. They were pink and flushed and wet with slick. Shiro groaned and lapped along them, giving thorough and teasing attention until Keith was whining. 

“Please,” Keith whimpered. “Alpha.”

That did it. Shiro plunged in his tongue without hesitation and moaned. Keith’s flavor was every bit as intoxicating as his scent, and Shiro fucked him as hard and deep as his mouth would let him.

“Shiro--ahh!--please, put it in me,” Keith panted.

It took Shiro half a second of panic to remember the dildo. He gave a last sloppy kiss to Keith’s wet pussy and reached for the toy. 

“Yesss,” Keith hissed, arching his back as Shiro teased his entrance before pushing the toy in slowly. On a whim, Shiro ducked down and gripped the base between his teeth.

“What are y--oh!  _ Ohhhh _ ,” Keith groaned.

Holding the toy in his mouth and pushing it fully into the omega, Shiro was able to still lick around his opening. Keith squirmed and groaned. 

“That’s--nngh, fuck--that’s not fair,” Keith whined, squirming harder. Shiro clamped his hand on Keith’s waist, holding him securely in place as he played his tongue faster. “Oh shit shit  _ shit _ !” Keith grabbed his cock and began to yank it rapidly. “Fuck baby that’s good. Shit shit I gotta come, fuck!”

Shiro met his eyes, silently begging the omega to come on his face. Keith’s face was broken with pleasure, his chest heaving, and Shiro felt like a penitent sinner at an idol. 

Keith gasped his name as he came, and Shiro let go of the toy and held open his mouth, catching what he could. 

“Oh fuck, seriously?” Keith groaned. “Fuck, baby.”

He slid weakly off the counter and proceeded to lick Shiro’s face clean before offering him his mouth and letting the alpha kiss the cum from him.

"God damn," Keith said, sagging against him, still breathing hard. "That was amazing, sweetheart."

Shiro wrapped his arm around him and held him to his chest, breathing in the scent of contented, happy omega. 

His omega.

Keith peeked up at him with a wicked grin.

“Does this mean it’s my turn now?”

Shiro groaned and kissed him again. If he died now, at least he died happy. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


It took another 20 minutes for them to make it off the bathroom floor, and it took another 45 on the couch for them to remember Shiro had a follow up appointment at the center. 

Dr. Alforson forgave them, and didn’t ask about the hickies.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro was able to find a job stocking groceries. It was, of course, a slow process with only one arm, but the owner was a kind old beta who had once been married to an alpha, and she only smiled and shook her head every time he apologized.

“You come in on time and you stay late when I ask you,” she said. “Best employee I’ve had in years.”

(That seemed like a low bar in Shiro’s mind, but he decided not to question it.)

It was a peaceful life. A good one. He painted and Keith got into his program and they both could not have been prouder of the other. Shiro was growing more confident by the day, and when an omega casually asked him--in the middle of the damn store while browsing pasta--if his knot was for sale, Shiro just laughed it off.

“Sorry. I’m taken,” he said.

The man raised an eyebrow. “No bite? Not very taken.”

“ _ Very _ taken,” Shiro said firmly, and even his insecurities didn’t shake the confident knowledge that he was Keith’s alpha, and a lack of bite or knot didn’t change that a bit.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith had just had a heat prior to Shiro moving in, so they had several months to get settled. Shiro wasn't comfortable with knotting yet or even with having penetrative sex (he even occasionally wore his muzzle indoors when he got nervous, but that was happening much less frequently), so Keith offered to either stay in the guestroom or leave for a hotel. Shiro, naturally, refused to kick Keith out, and he also didn’t want to abandon his omega, so he opted to stay on the couch.

It was a good plan that didn’t last two hours.

Keith shuffled into the guestroom and asked if he could cuddle, and Shiro melted immediately and held him. Even with a plug in, the scent of Keith’s slick filled the room in minutes. He kept apologizing and twitching his hips and burying his face in Shiro’s chest. Shiro was only so strong.

“Let me get my muzzle,” Shiro said gently, “and then you can stop apologizing. I’ll do whatever you want me to, okay?”

“Shi-ro,” Keith whined. “I don’t want to make you uncomfy.”

Shiro chuckled and kissed Keith’s forehead. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart.”

“Nngh.”

Shiro came back a minute later, muzzle in place, and decided there was nothing worse than not smelling Keith.

(He kept the muzzle on anyway.)

Keith immediately snuggled up to him, sighing contentedly. “Can I suck on you?” he asked.

Shiro didn’t know where Keith was planning to suck, but the answer was definitely “yes” all the same, and ohhh, he meant Shiro’s neck gland. Fuck. With Keith this close to him, he could barely smell him even through the muzzle, and even a faint whiff of an omega in heat was powerful stuff--especially while having his gland licked and suckled. 

“Ohh, Keith,” he breathed. His hand snuck down to the plug nestled deep in the omega, and he tugged it, making Keith rock back and moan. “You want my fingers in you?” he asked. 

“Want it. Want you,” Keith panted. “Shiro, alpha,  _ please _ .”

Shiro was incapable of disobeying a needy omega begging so sweetly in his lap, and he easd the toy out and his fingers in. Keith gasped and buried his face in Shiro’s neck, hips twitch and cunt pulsing.  _ Fuck  _ it would feel amazing to be in him. Shiro’s cock was straining in his pants, eager and angry. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly.

He wanted to be inside the man he loved.

“Keith,” he said shakily. “Can I put it in you?”

Keith’s head snapped up and he stared at Shiro in open shock for a full five seconds before scrambling off his lap and grabbing at Shiro’s pants. 

“I’ve had my shot. Don’t need a condom,” Keith said rapidly, yanking Shiro’s pants down. “Oh fuck, you’re gonna spoil me.”

Shiro couldn’t help laughing at Keith’s clumsy eagerness, and he helped him finish undressing himself. “How do you want me? Back on my lap?”

That was apparently agreeable to Keith, because he shoved Shiro onto the couch with a firm hand to his chest and then quickly straddled him. 

“Hey, hey, go slow,” Shiro laughed. “I’m a little bigger than your plug.”

“You want to put it in or should I?” Keith asked, breathless and excited.

“From this angle? It’s all yours, sweetness,” Shiro said, and Keith nodded, steadied himself with one hand, and guided Shiro in with the other.

They both groaned as Shiro breached him. Keith was so tight and warm and welcoming, slick almost dripping out of him. Shiro badly wanted to breathe in his scent, to taste him.

“Oh god. Oh  _ god _ , Shiro, you feel incredible,” Keith groaned. He rocked his hips, savoring their connection with a look of bliss. “Mmm. Do you need me to go slow?”

Shiro huffed. “I’m supposed to be the one looking after you.”

“Mmm, you  _ are _ ,” Keith purred. “God, how do you feel this good?” He rose and sank. “Fuuuuck. I’ve taken toys bigger than you but you feel so much better. Holy shit.” He clenched down. “I feel so full and--nngh--so good.” He was slurring a little and staying slow but finding a steady rhythm that had Shiro sweating. “Fuck! Fuck you’re--ahh--just--” He lost his words, whimpering and whining as he clenched and twitched on the alpha’s cock.

“You feel amazing,” Shiro said reverently. “Wish I could smell you.”

Keith looked at him through half-lidded eyes, face soft with pleasure and love. “Why don’t you?”

“Keith…,” Shiro said, pained. “I can’t.”

“I trust you.”

Shiro found himself on the verge of tears. He’d never had sex without a muzzle before--he’d never had anyone who  _ wanted  _ to.

“Hey, hey,” Keith said softly. “It’s okay. If you think you’re about to bite, just kiss me instead. I promise I’ll keep your mouth busy.”

Telegraphing his movements slowly, Keith reached behind Shiro’s neck and rested his hands on the muzzle’s clasp, waiting until Shiro gave a trembling nod. The muzzle came off, and the sweet scent of Keith’s desire filled him. 

“Oh fuck,” he whispered, and then he was kissing Keith, desperate and close. He’d never needed to kiss or be kissed more, and Keith matched his fervor. He didn’t know who it was that changed their position, but somehow Keith was on his back and Shiro was above him, one of Keith’s knees over his shoulder, thrusting fast and hard. Somewhere between kisses, Keith was crying for more and Shiro was begging his name, and they were both panting and crying. Shiro came first, his knot inflating larger than it ever had before, and it was all he could do to cling to Keith as the omega milked him for more. 

“God, that was  _ perfect _ ,” Keith said, dopey and looking up at Shiro with impossible fondness. “Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you for trusting me to be there with you.” He tugged Shiro down for a quick kiss and sighed contentedly.

Shiro had never seen him look more beautiful or more happy. “You love me,” Shiro said in awe.

Keith grinned, cheeks pink. “I mean, I do, but usually you don’t confess that for someone else.” Shiro stammered apologies and Keith laughed. “I love you so, so much, Shiro. Should I have told you earlier? I was kinda worried it would freak you out.”

“It doesn’t freak me out, but it’s… It’s weird? I don’t get why you do, but I love you, too, and for some reason… I believe it. I believe that you love me.”

“Oh, Shiro,” Keith said softly, somehow looking even happier. 

They kissed until Shiro went soft inside him.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“I still can’t believe that you want me to have sex with you without the muzzle,” Shiro said in awe.

It was almost the end of Keith’s heat, and they were curled together, waiting out a knot. 

“Shiro, I’ve never met anyone more eager to  _ not  _ hurt people than you,” Keith pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter if I don’t want to… I could,” Shiro said quietly.

Keith was not about to let this conversation turn sad. He’d never had a better heat and it was damn important that his boyfriend understood that. “Hey. Listen to me,” he said. “I love you. I’m in love with you. You know what would happen if you bit me?”

Confused, Shiro shook his head.

“I’d be mated to the man I’m in love with. That’s not a bad thing, not to me.” He heard Shiro’s breath catch. “I know you’re not ready for that. That’s okay. Just know that if you did bite me on accident, the only thing that wouldn’t make me happy is the timing, and only then because I know you’d be angry with yourself. I want it to happen. I’m hoping it will happen,” Keith added, a little bit shy.

“When?” Shiro said breathless. “When do you want it to happen?”

“If I said ‘right now’ would you freak out?”   
  


Keith could  _ see  _ how hard the alpha was trembling. His pupils were black and he smelled of power and want and longing. Keith held his breath as Shiro’s lips came to his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his gland, and then there was a hint of teeth. Abruptly, Shiro pulled away.

“No,” he said. “Not while you’re in heat. Later...ask me later?” The last of it was a question, and a worried one.

“Shiro, you just faked me out on a goddamn BITE. You bet your ass I’m asking you the  _ instant  _ I’m out of heat, okay?” Keith said. His glands were actually tingling with regret and frustration. His entire body was singing with need to be ever closer to this alpha.

“Sorry,” Shiro said sheepishly. “Ask me again, okay?”

Keith huffed and tucked his head under Shiro’s chin. 

“You bet your fucking ass I will.”

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The next morning, Keith woke up clear-headed and heat-free. He immediately proceeded to kiss Shiro awake, and once he had the alpha properly riled up, he asked him again.

Ten minutes later, knotted inside the omega he loved, Shiro bit his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a big part of me that wanted to dig into the deep angst of having "bad" alphas and what that would look like in society, but then there was the opportunity for a Soft Confession that was just a gentle understanding, and I haven't done that, so there. Plus, a slow but sweet growth post confession that wasn't just Pining Until We Sudden Love And Fuck, lol. 
> 
> Yes I am calling myself out.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @decidedlysarah for more fics and things. ^_^


End file.
